A Day In the Life
by I AM NOT TIM
Summary: Expirience a day of Hollywood Arts as Tori, Andre, Robbie, Beck, Trina, Jade, and Cat. A One shot with 7 Point of Views
1. Intro

This story is a day at Hollywood Arts High School through the eyes of Tori, Andre, Jade, Beck, Robbie, Cat, and Trina. It is Friday and the dance is on Saturday. Robbie, Tori, Trina, and Jade have one of the worst days of their life while Beck observes, Andre indirectly makes one of his friends have the worst day ever without even knowing, and Cat tries to understand why everyone is so down.


	2. Beck: Life's Hard For A Teenager

**Beck usually tries to stay off of everybody's bad side but he is very observing as shown in the first official chapter.**

I woke up and stared at the clock. I'm late again. Jade's gonna suspect something. She always suspects that I like Tori but she already likes Andre. Why am I just sitting here I need to take a shower and get to school. Life's hard for a teenager. If we act like children they say 'act your age not your shoe size' but when we try to act like adults they say 'You are just a child you don't know what's best for you. I know what's best for you.' I really need to get the heck up.

"Hey Andre." I said. I noticed Tori looks pissed but Andre looks as happy as a clam. Lane just looked at Tori strangly. "Beck you'll never guess who i'm going to the dance with. Morgan Smith." "The hot blonde from piano club?" "She's more than a hot blonde from piano club. She's an intelligent, nice, hot blonde from piano club." Me and Andre laughed. "Good morning Tori." Me and Andre looked at each other. We just said the exact same thing at the exact same time. "Good morning. _Beck_." Tori put some serious emphasis on my name. Wonder why she didn't say good morning to Andre. Oh wait I remember. He took her heart and smashed it into tiny pieces. Tori stomped away. Poor Tori. Life is hard for a teenager.

"BECK WHERE WERE YOU!" "I was in the hallway with Andre and Tori." Why did I say that. The only word of that sentence she probably heard was Tori. "YOU AND VEGA WERE IN THE HALLWAY!" The bell rung. Thank God. Saved by the bell again. Cat walked in to class with her obviously angry boyfriend, Robbie. Woah he has a black eye. And it looks like some brusies on his neck. He's sitting down next to me. "What's wrong Rob?" "It's stupid Trina." "What happened?" "Well we were in the hallway and.." Sikowitz cut him off and called for an althabet improv with Tori, Cat, Andre, and Robbie. I traded seats with Sinjin and sat between Jade and Morgan. Robbie looks pissed off. Life's hard for a teenager.

I wish Cat would shut the word my parents wouldn't approve of me saying up. Why do they treat me like a child and when I act like a child they say they're 'dissapointed in me.' "And then.." "CAT SHUT THE HELL UP!" I can't beleive Tori just said that. It least it wasn't the word I was thinking of using. Cat ran out screaming. "Tori what's wrong with you?" Andre asked. OMG Tori just threw her salad in Andre's face and left. Did I just say OMG? Oh good I didn't say it out loud. I feel bad for Cat. She was so innocent. And Andre had no idea how Tori felt about him. Life's hard for a teenager.

"Let it out Jade. Let it out." I can't believe i'm in the girls bathroom holding Jade's hair back. I told her cucumber salad and a smoothie was not a good combination. Although cucumber salad is good with all the cucumbers and carrots shreddings and lettuce and ranch dressing OH CRAP! Oh that's just Jade hurling some more. Poor Jade. Life's hard for a teenager.

"Victoria Vega and Robert Shiparo to Lane's office." That's a darn shame. They're having the worst day of their lives and now they're having the worst day of their lives. Morgan walked up to Andre. "I'm going to my cousin house this weekend and I can't go to the dance with you." Ouch. That had to hurt Andre's confidence. "Okay. That's cool." Wow what a lie. Morgan's walking awa...Wait she's coming back. "You do know we were going to the dance as friends right." "Yeah I knew that." Nice save Andre. NOT! Life's hard for a teenager. Man I got to stop thinking that.

I saw Andre walking down the hall with his arm around Tori. "So are you going to the dance." Tori shaked her head excitedly like a four year old girl being asked if she likes candy. "YEAH!" Andre looked at her confused. "Well do you want to..." "YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES! I'LL GO TO THE DANCE WITH YOU." "As just friends. Way to let her down easy Andre. "Sure." I can hear the dissapointment in her voice. Cat walks with Robbie out of the school. Andre and Tori also left. Looks like everybody got what the wanted. Although I did never find out what was wrong with Robbie. I'll ask him at the dance. If Jade lets me go to the dance. Maybe life's not so hard for a teenager after all. Mom's calling me. "Hello." "Hello Mother." "We are going to have the buisness meeting with my boss at our house and you and your father are going to eat my terrible cooking and pretend to like it." I groaned loudly. I hate my mom's terrible cooking. "You do not make your own desicions you are just a child. And don't act immature and embarrass me at the dinner. Bye Beck." OK I was wrong Life is hard for a teenager.


	3. Robbie: Miss Perfect

**Since Rex is so sarcastic. I've come to the conclusion that this is how Robbie actually thinks. He also shows a strong dislike for Tori in this.**

I can't believe Rex has a cold. I have to go to school alone. "Hey Robbie can you fix the water fountain. All you have to do is tighten the bolt with this wrench until its tight and water comes out." "Ok Lane." Let's see we twist this and "Move out of my way Shiparo." Here goes Trina. "I can't. Lane wants me to fix the water fountai..."

"SISSY!" I hate those 12th graders. Now they think i'm a wimp. Oh thank god. Cat is here. Maybe i'll look like less of a loser with my arm around Cat. "Hey babe." "Hey Robbie." I hope they saw her just kiss me. "What happened to you?" "Me and Trina had a little incident." Good thing Cat just shrugged her shoulders and walked to class like she always does. I walked with her.

"Hey Jade." She just rolled her eyes. Looks like Beck's late. "WHERE WERE YOU!" "I was in the hallway with Andre and Tori." Dumbass. Why would he mention Tori? 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ""YOU AND VEGA WERE IN THE HALLWAY!" Wow that's a loud bell. Lucky Beck. I wish the bell would ring when Cat is in the middle of one of her stories with no point what so ever. Beck's sitting next to me today. I feel so honored. Notice my sarcasim. "What's wrong Rob." Why would he ask me that. Well I do have a black eye and some chest and neck brusies. "It's stupid Trina." "What happened?" "Well we were in the hallway and.." Well thanks for cutting me off Sikowitz. Me? Alphabet improv? Why does Tori look like she's about to punch a hole through someone and why is Andre so happy?

Why is does Cat keep talking and talking? Can't she see that no one is listening to her? Don't get me wrong. Cat is a great person but she talks way too much. What the hell is she even talking about? Well maybe if I listen to her I can catch up. "And then..." "CAT SHUT THE HELL UP!" Did Tori actually just say that? I mean we were all thinking it but she just blurted it ou... WOAH! Why did she just throw her salad at Andre? I need to talk to Cat.

"Relax Cat." And stop crying. "I know Tori hurt your feelings but you've gotta calm down." Speaking of the devil. "Cat i'm so sorry." Here goes the 'oops Miss Perfect made a mistake' voice. "You hurt my feelings." NO FREAKING WAY! I don't know how she ties her shoes in the morning. "I didn't mean to Cat." "Did you mean to throw salad at Andre?" She just looked at me. I knew didn't have an answer for that. "Just because you don't have your stupid puppet dosen't mean you have to be a doucebag." "If anyones the doucebag it's you. You yelled at Cat for no reason." Cat comes out of no where and cuts me off. "Ok I forgive you." Is this the same girl that was crying her eyes out a minute ago? It's like I have eight girlfriends. And not in the good way.

I can't believe Jade barfed. "Victoria Vega and Robert Shiparo to Lane's office." Now me and Miss Perfect have to walk together. Hey there goes Trina. I made at face at her but she wasn't paying attention. "Tori, Robbie have a seat." I don't even like my name in the same sentence with Tori. And what kind of name is Tori. Shouldn't it be Vicky or just Victoria. I just hate that damn name. I've hated Tori ever since she kissed Danny. That makes two girl's boyfriends she's kissed. And she hurt Cat's feelings as always. But she dosen't care. "I've noticed you two aren't having the best day. So let's talk." "Ladies first." I forced a smile. She thinks the world revolves around her. In fact I don't know how Trina can stand her. Let's watch how many times she says I, Me, or My. "Well **I** like this boy and he asked another girl to the dance and he knows **I **like him. He just made **me **feel like crap. He really hurt **my **feelings." Wow 4 times. That's an all time low for her. "Are you talking about Morgan and Andre? Just tell him. He's a nice guy, he'll understand." "**I** can't. He'll hurt **my **feelings and make **me **look like an idiot." Too late. "I noticed you use the words I, My, and Me alot." Great observation Lane. "I'll try talking to him." "Ok Robbie what's wrong with you?" "I got attacked by the other Vega idiot." Yeah Tori. I just said that. "Why did you call me and Trina idio..." "Why did she attack you?" I absolutley love Lane for cutting off the Vega princess. "Why did she attack you?" "I was in her way when I was working on the water fountain." The bell rung. "Okay you guys need to get to class."

Me and Cat are walking to our cars. This has been a very stressful day but atleast Rex wasn't here. Overall a D+ day.


	4. Trina: Stupid

**I am 100% convinced that Trina thinks everything in everyone is horrible except her. And a few select people. So have a good laugh at this.**

Stupid Mom and Dad. Stupid Tori. Stupid school. I think i'm going to snap. Trina can I borrow your jacket? Trina don't go to any parties. Trina can you help me with this scene? Trina don't forget to remind Tori about her allergy medication, you know it's allergy season and she already has enough stress. What about my stress? Trina your script is written on three-hole-paper you lose half a letter grade. Here goes that stupid puppet kid. "Move out of my way Shiparo." "I can't. Lane wants me to fix this water fountai..."

Just great. Now i'm in the principal's office. I'm in ISS(In School Suspention) because. I don't even know why. All I remember is throwing 2 or 3 dozen punches at Robbie's face, neck, and chest area. I think about 26 of them landed. I hate this stupid school.

I got a call from mom. I'm grounded. Becaude of Robbie. I'm seriously gonna kill that dude. If I see him ever again I will.."Trina." Oh crap Lane's here. "Why did you get ISS?" I just ignored him as the lunch bell rang. Stupid Mom and Dad.

As i'm eating my lunch in the main office I noticed one good thing about ISS. You can see and hear everything going on in the hallways. The other students can see me but they can't hear me. It's just me and my favorite teacher Mrs. Robinson. Why is my favorite teacher the ISS moniter? I get a text from Tori. **I made Cat cry and got ranch dressing in Andre's dreadlocks :( Worst Day Ever. **"Is that a phone in school?" Oh no it's Principal Ikener. "No you see, my sister.." He took my phone and gave me an ISS slip for Monday. Stupid Tori.

Looks like that goth chick hurled and her parents came and got her. I don't feel sorry for her. I heard that RV kid telling her not to get cucumber salad and a smoothie. Stupid 10th graders. I hate all of them. Especially Robbie and Tori.

Tori and Robbie have been called to Lane's office. This. Is. Awesome. Those two idiots finally got hit square in the face by karma. And Robbie got hit in the face by me. Multiple times. I'd do it again if I had a chance to restart the day. Stupid Puppet Boy.

I can't believe Lane let them off the hook. Stupid Lane. How come I can't be let off the hook. AAAH! Stupid bell. All loud and such. "Trina it's time to go." "Don't talk to me. Your little 'worst day ever' text got me another day of ISS." "Why did you get ISS?" "I snaped on that Robbie kid." "Well you got what you deserved." "But I got 2 days of ISS and mom and dad have to come to the school and get my cell phone. And i'm grounded." "Exactly." What the heck is she talking abou... That sneaky little bitc..."I HATE MY STUPID LIFE!"


	5. Andre: My Crazy Brunette Girl

**Andre knows Tori is no regular girl. But he never knew how Tori felt about him. He is also quick to fall in love as shown in this chapter.**

I can't believe i'm going to the dance with Morgan. She's kind of akward like Tori but she is smart like Jade and she's seems so innocent like Cat. Here goes that crazy brunette girl. My crazy brunette girl. Wow Tori lookes upset. I need someone to brag about this whole Morgan thing to. Oh there's Beck he's late. "Beck you'll never guess who i'm going to the dance with. Morgan Smith." "The hot blonde from piano club?" "She's more than a hot blonde from piano club. She's an intelligent, nice, hot blonde from piano club." Me and Beck laughed. "Good morning Tori." Me and Beck just looked at each other. We just said the exact same thing. "Good morning _Beck_." Ok rude much.

Time for alphabet improv. My crazy brunette girl is unusually off her game. I can't help but think she's trying to get me relaxed so she can win. I'm not falling for it.

Cat is telling this story about her trip to Jamacia. It's kinda long but it's an interesting story if you actually listen to it. Which nobody is except for me. "So we saw Ziggy Marley and then..." "CAT SHUT THE HELL UP!" Oh my gosh did she just say what I think she said? She's knows Cat is emotional. I think the crazy...excuse me. MY crazy brunette girl has gone a bit to crazy. "What's wrong with you Tori?" Oh my f'ing goodness. She just threw her salad at me. "Andre are you Okay?" Since when does Jade care about me? "Why did she do that?" "She's just an idiot." Jade sat uncomfortably close to me. I didn't say anything as she put her head on my shoulder. Beck didn't notice or he just didn't care. Nothing's making sence. I have ranch dressing in my dreads, Jade is flirting with me, and I haven't seen Morgan since yesterday. The only class I have with her is Piano Club but she atleast could've said hi at lunch. Robbie and his black eye ran after Cat. And no Rex? Why is Jade tracing my six pack and why has Beck not noticed yet?

Tori and Robbie are going to the principal's office. Or Lane's office. I wasn't paying attention. I'm not in their class. But the Piano Club and the actors are having a free day in the Piano Club room. I was playing B.o.B.'s "I'll Be In The Sky" while Morgan was playing Lenka's "The Show" Beck's rehearsing his lines for the new play. Then Morgan came over to my piano "I'm going to my cousin's house this weekend and I can't go to the dance with you." "Okay. That's cool." "You do know we were going to the dance as friends right." "Yeah I knew that." My heart is crushed. I thought I found the girl of my dreams.

"Andre I like you as more than a friend." This is not good. We are suposted to be friends who make each other laugh and give each other relationship advice and be there for each other when needed. Not people who kiss each other and go on dates. I can't let this happen to me and my crazy brunette girl. "Tori we've always been more than friends." Now my crazy brunette girl is looking at me like i'm crazy. "We can't be just friends but we can't be boyfriend and girlfriend." I said. "Then what are we?" "I don't know Tori." "Well we can't be nothing." I got a big smile on my face. "We can be 'special' friends." "Special friends?" "Yep." I said as I kissed her on the cheek. I could literaliy feel her shaking as I did so. "So are you going to the dance?" She shook her head rapidly. "Well you wanna go to..." "YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES! I'LL GO TO THE DANCE WITH YOU!" "As just friends." "Sure." She sounds dissapointed. Don't worry. I'll make my crazy brunette girl feel better.


	6. Jade: My Crush

**Jade's is so short because she goes home sick. But this chapter reveals Jade's secret crush that Beck doesn't no about. DUN DUN DUUNNNN :)**

Why isn't Beck here? He's probably with that tramp we call Tori. "WHERE WERE YOU!" "In the hallway with Andre and Tori." In the hall with Tori? "YOU AND VEGA WERE IN THE HALLWAY!" Stupid bell. Yeah Beck you better go sit next to Robbie across the room. Time to watch some alphabet improv. Beck's sitting next to me again. I could care less where he sits.

So Vega just screamed at Cat and threw salad at Andre. I kind of like Andre. As more than a friend. I don't feel bad about it because of Tori and Beck's whole kissing thing. I started to flirt with Andre. I can kill three birds with one stone in this situation. Make Beck feel jealous instead of the other way around, Make Tori jealous by flirting with 'her man' and I can be closer to Andre. As I run my hands and head all over Andre's body I noticed something. Andre is black. I never really payed that much attention to him but I literaly just noticed that he's black. Andre's trying to hide it but I can tell that he's...exicited. What teenage boy wouldn't be with a teenage girl basiclly feeling him up. Beck is to busy figeting with his chicken parmsean to notice us. Or should I say me. But at this point I don't care anymore.

I feel like hell and Beck is holding my hair bac...HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I have to get home. I don't know how much more of this I can tak...HUAAAAAAAA! "Beck call my mom." "The main office already did. She's outside wating for you." Beck was going to say I told you so about the cucumber salad thing but the look I gave him made him think twice about HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! This is horrible. I just want to have my hair tied back a puke in the safety of my own home. HUAAAAAAAAAAA!


	7. Cat: Beautiful

**A day at Hollywood Arts High School through the naive and simple. But optimistic mind of young talented Cat Valentine. A/N: No Caps Lock or Shift Buttons Were Harmed In The Making Of This Chapter.**

Today is so beautiful. Oh there goes Tori she is so beautiful and there goes my beautiful boyfriend Robbie and my beautiful friends Jade and Beck. Where is my beautiful friend Andre? Oh has called us up for alphabet improv. Mr. Sikowitz is so beaut...so... Well he's beautiful on the inside.

"Then we went through the Jamacian mountains and we met Ziggy Marley and then..." "CAT SHUT THE HELL UP!" OMG WHY WOULD TORI HURT MY FEELINGS! I'M SO SCARED! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE LIKE RIGHT NOW!

"Relax Cat." That's making me cry even more. "I know Tori hurt your feelings but you need to calm down." "Cat i'm so sorry." "You hurt my feelings." Robbie looks annoyed that I said that. "I didn't mean to Cat." Robbie and Tori started arguing and I hate my friends arguing so I pretended to forgive Tori.

My friend Jade barfed and Tori and Robbie are hating each other and Andre is sad. This day isn't so beautiful at all. I hope Beck having a good day.

Yay Tori and Andre are happy. Me and Robbie are going to study together and Beck is going to check on Jade. The dance is gonna be awesome. And Tori's concert next week. And Tori and Andre's play. THIS IS GONNA BE A BEAUTIFUL SCHOOL YEAR! :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	8. Tori: That Boy

**Tori is very self-conflicted in this one. She kind of battles her self with her love and "hate" of Andre. Notice the quotes around the word hate.**

Trina is rambling on about something that's stupid. I think I heard my name. Anyway i'm so freaking angry at Andre. He asked Morgan to the dance and he knows I like him. Sometimes I just don't know what's wrong with that boy.

Look at Andre bragging to Beck about Morgan. I can't believe that bastard. I hate that boy. But I love that boy. They both said good morning to me. I only responded to Beck hoping it would make that boy feel at least a little bit like I do. Alphabet improv. What a joyous occasion.

If Cat dosen't shut up about Jamacia or whatever she's talking about. I'm going to snap. "And then..." "CAT SHUT THE HELL UP!" That felt really good. Oh crap now I hurt Cat's feelings and everyone thinks i'm a jerk. "Tori what's wrong with you?" What's wrong with me? Is that boy insane? You're what's wrong with me you stupid idiot. I just feel so...so...Take that you jackass. I need to go apologize to Cat. I hear Jade ask Andre if he's ok as I find myself not running any particular direction. Just running away. It's just salad he'll get over it. Although he'll have a hard time getting the dressing out of his hair.

After I sent Trina a text and apologized to Cat I got called to Lane's office. I told him about my situation and he told me to tell Andre which i'm about to do now. Not before Robbie insulted me and Trina. I'm just glad he dosen't need to have that stupid puppet to do it. There goes Andre. He's probably so angry at me so I won't make small talk. I'll just get straight to the point. "Andre I like you as more then a friend." That boy looks like I just killed his mother. I think his stomach is churning. He looks devastated. "We've always been more than friends." Is that boy crazy? I look at him as if I was expecting an explanation which I was. "We can't be just friends but we can't boyfriend and girlfriend." WTF is he trying to say? Does he not want to talk to me or hang out with me anymore? "Then what are we?" "I don't know Tori." "Well we can't be nothing." Why is he smiling like he has an idea? "We can be 'special' friends." "Special friends?" That boy has officially lost his mind. "Yep." OMGOMGOMG HE JUST KISSED ME! It was only on the cheek BUT STILL! I Freaking love that boy. "So are you going to the dance?" "YEAH!" I'm bobbing my head like a crackhead but I don't care. This is the best moment of my life. "So do you wanna go to..." "YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES! I'LL GO TO THE DANCE WITH YOU!" Wow I can't really control what i'm saying right now. "As just friends." "Sure." Oh. I forgot the 'special friendship' thing. I can't date Andre but when we are doing love plays starring me and Andre I can kiss him and love him all I want to. And when we sing "Tell Me That You Love Me" In front of the school next week I have an excuse to pour my heart out to Andre. And if he feels the same way or not he still has to act like he does in front of the whole school. This went from the worst day ever to the best day ever.

Poor Trina. She's so self-consumed. Although I can't say that i'm the most selfless person out there. I think I taught her a valubale lesson just now. Werid it should be the other way around but i'm just excited for the rest of the year. I may be his special friend but he will always be my boyfriend.

**Should I do more one shots with multiple Point of Views or was this story a horrible expiriment gone wrong? I am thinking of continuing this story but it's up to the fans because it is FAN fiction lol. Since these types of stories take a lot of time and effort if I continue this, "Hollywood Dreams" and "Bremuda Love Triangle" will be updated on less. **

**P.S. Rate the POV's from greatest to least...great...est...if thats a word.**

**Example: 1. Beck, 2. Cat, 3. Andre, 4. Tori, 5. Jade, 6. Trina, 7. Robbie**

**- I AM NOT TIM**


End file.
